


Marriage

by Noran_Hsu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bat Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noran_Hsu/pseuds/Noran_Hsu
Summary: 傑森突如其來的求婚在病房中丟下了一顆重磅炸彈。





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> 沒車XD  
> 理論上應該是有的啦只是我翻車了呵呵((幹  
> 必須承認最後一句我雷了自己一大把。  
> 第一次用平板發文不是很習慣，如果看到哪裡有問題或怪怪的請不吝賜教！  
> 最後，希望各位喜歡！
> 
>  

 

　　「迪克，我們結婚吧。」  
　　傑森面不改色地在醫院病房中丟下一顆中磅炸彈，轟地一聲炸在醫院病房中，炸得整間病房一片寂靜。  
　　同樣被炸得一片懵懂，才剛自昏睡中清醒，還坐臥在床上地迪克瞪大了雙眼，輪流望向同樣待在病房中的布魯斯、提姆、達米安以及不知道為什麼也在的克拉克，冀望著他的家人可以好心解釋一下，為什麼他的戀人會選在這種時候公然求婚。  
　　然而他得到的回應只有布魯斯深鎖的眉頭，既不同意也不反對的態度，提姆聳了聳肩，表達了事先並不知情的事實，達米安眼中殺氣暴起，卻只選擇一聲咋舌，只有站在所有人後方的克拉克，露出了個祝福的笑容。  
　　「…呃…傑森，你要不要先冷靜一下？」迪克決定先從試著搞懂狀況開始。  
　　對方顯然不想吃這套，不耐地回：「我很冷靜。」  
　　「那你能不能至少先解釋一下這是怎麼回事？我才剛醒……」  
　　是發生什麼事情，讓他剛清醒就要在全家人前面被轟炸？  
　　「沒什麼，」傑森完全不打算回答：「就是覺得該結了而已。」  
　　迪克清了清喉嚨，開口時聲音還有些乾啞：「怎麼了？」  
　　一杯水送到迪克面前，手的主人─傑森─皺著眉：「就覺得應該結了。」  
　　「呃……我們可以晚點再討論這件事嗎？」沁涼的水滑過喉嚨，同時也令迪克尚有些昏沉的腦袋清醒了些，意識到現在可能不是討論這件人生大事的最好時機。  
　　傑森一口回絕：「不行。」  
　　迪克眨了眨眼，依舊帶著疑惑望著不太對勁的傑森，對方只是執抝地望了回來。  
　　喔好吧。迪克的下一個動作是倒回床上，用被子把自己蒙起來。明明就只是他們生活中家常便飯的小事，有壞人，打壞人，有人質就救人質，受受傷、倘倘醫院之類的。他完全不知道這次為什麼會多出一個求婚。  
　　這完全不在標準流程之中。

　　後來迪克還是沒有給出回應。  
　　他無法回答。跟傑森在一起完全不同於他以往的經驗。不用小心呵護他，儘管他大多數的女性對象也不用。雖然吵起來也不是幾個巴掌或吼個兩句話可以平息的，不過卻很放鬆。大概是因為他們還算了解彼此，也不用調整相處模式，但真的說到要跟傑森安定下來，迪克卻發現他無法給出肯定回覆。

　　大概是因為病房真的不是個談情說愛的好地方。迪克後來這麼告訴自己。  
　　而傑森也像失憶了一般，沒有再提出相同的問題。  
　　為什麼呢？剛結束休假的夜翼帶著剛買的漢堡，坐在大樓的邊緣，晃著腳思考。

　　他隨便一個愛情協商網站上找了份所謂的愛情診斷證明，婚前女人試用，用來判斷自己是否已經準備好跟另一個男人共度餘生。

　　第一題：是否愛著他？  
　　迪克偏頭，這幾乎不用思考，否則他們也走不到一起。  
　　第二題：是否了解他？  
　　這也不用問，迪克咬下一口漢堡，從對方還是個孩子的時候開始。雖然有時候可能沒那麼懂。  
　　第三題：是否能夠想像他跟妳的以後？  
　　…以後？迪克咀嚼的動作頓了一下。他們所選擇的生活方式，注定了他們基本上無法想像「以後」這回事。最多只能把握住未來幾天，而非幾年，連幾個月都難。  
　　一直都是這樣的。所以這個問題實在難以回答。  
　　第四題：是否願意為了對方放棄自己的目標。  
　　迪克嚥下口中的食物，應該…不願意。 他們彼此都不會是為了對方放棄自己目標的人。否則他們就不會總打得死去活來了。  
　　最後一題：失去對方，妳是否還活得下去。  
　　迪克面無表情的咬下另一口漢堡。  
　　可以。反正也不是第一次了。不過他倒是沒有細想過如果再一次…  
　　迪克覺得心臟猛地揪緊了。他現在才發現，他的確清楚他們的生活方式決定了他對未來的看法，可他卻沒有想過傑森有可能會再一次遠離他，到一個任何人都無法觸及的地方。外國、甚至宇宙都不是什麼遙不可及的距離。蝙蝠家的孩子從來就不會乖乖束手就擒。但死亡…死亡。

　　死亡卻是人類難以跨越的障礙。儘管他們曾經有幸跨越過幾次，但也並非次次都那麼好運，他們也都曾為此付出代價。而剛失去重要存在的那種痛苦，無論經歷幾次他都無法習慣。

　　迪克把最後一口漢堡吞下去，把垃圾揉成一團，站了起來。從最高樓層往下望去，整座城市的景色真的很棒。  
　　上工時間到了。

　　接下來的日子還是繼續過，老實說一切都沒改變。  
　　夜翼依舊在布魯海文過著他忙碌的打擊犯罪生活。等回過神來，才察覺到他跟紅頭罩已經好一陣子沒見面了。當然不是說連聯絡都沒有，他們還是會因為工作互相交換情報，而紅頭罩向來都很公私分明，因此他們的對話都簡短有力。總是花個區區幾分鐘搞定要做的事情，對方就乾脆俐落的切斷通話了。  
　　這當然沒什麼，他們一直都是這樣的。

　　可不知道為什麼，迪克總覺得心臟的某一處好像怪怪的，也許是因為他才剛經歷過一次怪異且失敗的求婚，以及那份沒有任何意義的自我問答？  
　　今天難得一夜平靜，夜翼回到家裡，換下制服。看著跟離開時同樣黑暗的房間，沒有別人的氣息。浴室裡不知何時多了的牙刷沒人使用，廚房裡多了一組的碗盤好好的擺著，跟快要空了的冰箱。迪克泡了碗泡麵，端到客廳，順手開了電視，隨意停在某部老電影上，他只是想要一點聲音。等填飽了肚子，電影剛好進入了尾聲。男女主角站在夕陽下的海邊，互相深深地對視著，泛著淚光，互訴著我愛你。最後是深情的一吻，完美的快樂結局。  
　　迪克關掉電視，空了的泡麵碗擺在桌上，他仰頭靠上沙發椅被，望著天花板長出了一口氣。  
　　想你了，小翅膀。

　　另一邊，高譚市。  
　　「講真的大紅，你求婚的時間點真的選的不是很好。」紅羅賓縮在紅頭罩的安全屋中，躲避高譚市夜晚刺骨的寒風。手上還捧著紅頭罩親手沖的愛心咖啡，坐在電腦桌前，那壺不開提那壺。  
　　傑森翻了個白眼：「喝你的咖啡。」  
　　提姆聳了聳肩。

　　傑森也不知道為什麼當時那句話會脫口而出。當時的狀況也沒什麼大不了的，他們的生活本來就隨時可能有生命危險，儘管明知隨時可能看不見明天的太陽，他們依舊選擇了這種生活方式。傑森從來不打算對這種玩命的生活做出評斷，頂多就是多罵幾句髒話，擦擦傷口，他們都不會就此罷手。  
　　可這次，當那雙還帶著一些迷茫的湛藍雙眼望了過來時，等傑森回過神來，那句話的尾音已經飄散在醫院的病房中了。那雙藍眼大瞠，藍眼的主人也張大了嘴，卻沒有任何聲音。  
　　後來就那樣揭過去了。傑森也沒再去追問答案，說白了，他們並不是那麼生死與共的關係，這樣反而正好，因為他們也不需要天長地久。自那天以來，他們的相處模式也一如己往。但不可否認，傑森心口的某個地方有些空落落的。  
　　「你該不會是在躲著迪克吧？」提姆喝完了二哥的愛心咖啡，冷不防又來了一句。  
　　「沒。」傑森頭也不回。  
　　「但你們有好一陣子沒見了。」提姆指出。  
　　傑森旋過椅背，目光銳利地刺向提姆：「這也不是第一次，而且我們還是有在連絡。」  
　　「大家都有聽到啊。夜翼跟紅頭罩合作辦個什麼事情之類的。」  
　　「那你還有什麼問題？」  
　　「沒，只是好奇求婚失敗是什麼感覺。」提姆揚起嘴角，終於碰到了他心中的核心議題：「畢竟你應該是全家第一個公開求婚的，雖然被發了無聲卡。」  
　　傑森發誓，他絕對看到有一條小惡魔尾巴，在提姆的背後甩呀甩的，充滿了看好戲的期待。  
　　他暴躁地把自己摔進符合人體工學的高級電腦椅中。難怪提姆特地把工作丟給他，根本是想趁機滿足自己的八卦心。

　　「沒什麼感覺，行嗎？」這是實話。要是迪克真的當場答應了，說不定傑森才會是嚇到心臟病發的那個。  
　　提姆睜大眼：「哇！下意識就求婚？大紅你一定想跟迪克結婚很久了。」  
　　傑森語塞，忿忿地盯著正出現在電腦畫面中的幾個渾蛋，那是他跟夜翼這兩星期來的主要工作內容，決定要把怒氣狠狠發洩在那幾個倒楣鬼身上。  
　　「不過我還以為迪克會答應的。」提姆自行跑去紅頭罩的廚房又沖了一杯咖啡。喝了一口，皺起眉。嗯，紅頭罩的手藝比他好多了。  
　　傑森真的不想繼續面對這場拷問：「這對話到底有什麼意義？總之就這樣了，沒什麽不同的，OK？」  
　　「真的？」紅羅賓瞇起眼，「你確定你明天見到迪克的第一句話不會是『嫁給我』？」  
　　傑森憤怒的敲下關機鍵，鍵盤差點四分五裂。  
　　「靠！」  
　　提姆愉快地笑了起來。

 

　　「紅頭罩，我這邊看到四個人，你那邊呢？」  
　　「六個。」紅頭罩低聲咒罵，「人質有三個。裡面有一個小孩子，該死的變態。看起來應該是正要把東西送走。」  
　　「不能讓那東西流出去。」  
　　「廢話。」

　　接下來的事情很簡單，像例行公事一樣。打壞人，救人質，確保沒有放跑任何東西或犯人，然後趕在警察抵達之前落跑。  
　　跟紅頭罩合作讓迪克感覺很好，雖然他們總是吵架，或是打架，但站在傑森旁邊，總是覺得放心，能夠知道他們身邊有彼此。  
　　儘管有時候紅頭罩手上的槍還是會讓迪克有些心驚。  
　　這次卻出了一點意外。等他們準備離開前，才發現有人一直躲在他們沒注意到的暗處。等夜翼看到，那人已經上了摩托車，猛催了油門揚長而去。  
　　「靠！」紅頭罩開了兩槍，沒中。  
　　「紅頭罩你去追，我把這邊處理完就去找你。」夜翼的意思是他要再檢查一次附近，看是否有還有漏網之魚，並確保人質安全。「紅羅賓，幫我注意紅頭罩的狀況。」  
　　「收到。」  
　　「等你那邊弄完，我這邊早就搞定了。」紅頭罩的聲音聽起來充滿不滿，但迪克卻分辨得出對方只是在告訴他不用麻煩。  
　　等迪克跨上機車，奔馳到紅羅賓提供的地點時，才想起來這是一座廢棄且年久失修的教堂。  
　　教堂的大門開著，不知道被誰打開的或者因為損壞而無法關上。  
　　夜翼走了進去。裡面安靜無聲，月光透過教堂繁複華麗的玻璃窗戶灑了進來。  
　　「紅頭罩？」他的聲音在空曠的教堂中迴響。  
　　「在這。」  
　　他就站在教堂深處，那巨大的十字架下。站得筆直，腳邊躺了一個人，看樣子已經失去意識。

　　他朝夜翼望了過來。  
　　月光就灑在他身上。

　　迪克突然想起他所參加過寥寥可數的幾場婚禮。新郎總是會先站在紅毯的那一端，等著他的未來走向他，彷彿那是全天下最重要的事。而當新娘走向她的未來時，即使戴著面紗，還是能感覺到她對未來的憧憬。  
　　迪克不知道為什麼他會突然想起那種跟現在完全無關緊要的事。  
　　「夜翼？」紅頭罩見夜翼突然停在原處，疑惑道。  
　　夜翼走了過來：「他沒怎樣吧？」  
　　紅頭罩不爽地哼了一聲：「死不了。」  
　　他低沉的聲音透過頭罩有些失真，但迪克卻覺得心弦猛地被撥動了下，不應該這樣的。  
　　「你怎麼了？」紅頭罩發現他今晚的搭檔從剛才開始就不太對勁，兩步踏到夜翼身前，打量了幾下：「受傷了嗎？還好嗎？」同時伸出手，開始檢查起夜翼的狀況。

　　夜翼一把截住那隻手，另一手摘下面具，露出迪克湛藍的雙眼。  
　　「我願意。」  
　　傑森現在嚴重懷疑他的大哥可能不小心在來的路上撞到腦袋了。先是站著發呆，現在又突然沒頭沒腦的迸出一句話。

　　「我說，我願意。」  
　　夜翼─迪克‧格雷森─的雙眼很清澈，含著冷靜以及一絲絲的熱切。  
　　看著那雙眼，傑森突然反應過來他在說什麼，瞬間啞然。  
　　迪克發現對方啞口無言，突然之間也不確定了起來，也許對方經過兩個星期的冷靜，已經改變了主意，或者當初就只是個脫口而出的玩笑。  
　　他放開了紅頭罩的手，「呃…其實我也不是…」  
　　紅頭罩摘下頭罩，不讓夜翼說完。  
　　「你認真的？」傑森的語氣認真。  
　　迪克有些羞赧，當初是自己想也不想地就發了個無聲卡，現在才突然回了這麼一句，也難怪傑森無法相信他。但他還是決定要誠實面對自己的情感。  
　　「認真的。」  
　　傑森摘掉他臉上僅剩的一層面罩，露出他湖水綠的雙眼，裡面盛滿懷疑。  
　　「怎麼突然改變主意了？」  
　　「也不算改變主意…就是…」迪克湊上前，一個輕啄在傑森嘴角：「覺得你好帥。」  
　　傑森的表情沒變，但是耳朵紅了。雖然在微弱的月光下看的不是很清楚，但也已經足夠讓迪克露出一個大大的笑容了。  
　　「真可愛，小翅膀。」

 

　　傑森從齒縫中擠出話來：「回去我就讓你知道誰比較『可愛』！」  
　　迪克笑出聲來：「我的小翅膀一定最可愛。」  
　　「別說蠢話了。」傑森低語著貼近，額頭幾乎貼上對方的腦袋，低語：「如果你只是在開玩笑，要反悔就只能趁現在…」  
　　迪克主動拉零了剩下的距離，「怎麼可能。」  
　　「該死的。」低聲咒罵了一聲，傑森把嘴唇湊了上去，迪克也予以熱烈的回應。他們在教堂中、上帝前交換了屬於他們的誓約之吻。

 

Fin.

 

　　搞笑番外(?)

　　傑森與迪克就像是第一次接吻一樣，在對方的口腔中探索著，交換唾液，洗劫對方嘴中的一切，直到一陣耳熟能詳的旋律自耳機中傳出。  
　　他們瞬間分開，氣息不穩的盯著對方，一陣沉默之後，在樂曲的伴奏下，迪克爆出一陣驚天的笑聲，傑森的臉色黑了一半。  
　　他咬牙切齒道：「紅羅賓……」  
　　耳機的另一端，紅羅賓無辜又正經的聲音傳出：「什麼？我結婚進行曲的放的時間點不對嗎？我看你們只差找人見證而已。先說，只要是為了你們，我隨時都有空。」  
　　迪克把笑出來的淚水擦掉，重新戴上面具：「謝了，紅羅賓。我們還是快把地板上的這傢伙送去警局吧，高登局長應該等得不耐煩了。」

 

真Fin

 

　　


End file.
